Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{113}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $7$ $\sqrt{113}$
SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 7$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{113}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{7}{\sqrt{113}}$ $=\dfrac{7\sqrt{113} }{113}$